fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2015
|female = |predecessor = PNC 2014 |successor = PNC 2016 }} The Papa's Next Chefs 2015 tournament is the fifth Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie's restaurant time-management game (Papa's Cheeseria). Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the blogs section in the Next Chefs category. The winners of this tournament were Rudy and Scarlett. Introduction Hey Everyone! Hope you’re having a happy New Year! We here at Flipline Studios are gearing up for a super fun-filled 2015! Let’s say we start the year off with a bang by kicking off… Papa’s Next Chefs 2015! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Buffalo Division, the Wasabi Division, the Wild Onion Division, and the Blazeberry Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. Buffalo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, January 05, 2015 - Monday, January 12, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5085 * 1A: Connor (3,839 votes) vs Kenji (4,206 votes) * 1B: Kayla (1,356 votes) vs Scarlett (6,724 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, January 12, 2015 - Monday, January 19, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5188 * 2A: Timm (5,484 votes) vs Hugo (2,442 votes) * 2B: Sue (3,772 votes) vs Sienna (4,170 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 2, 2015 - Monday, March 9, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5376 * 3A: Timm (5,405 votes) vs Kenji (2,923 votes) * 3B: Scarlett (6,626 votes) vs Sienna (1,751 votes) Wasabi Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, February 2, 2015 - Monday, February 9, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5290 * 1A: Deano (3,530 votes) vs Hacky Zak (5,957 votes) * 1B: Clover (6,214 votes) vs Nevada (3,298 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, February 9, 2014 - Monday, February 16, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5304 * 2A: Matt (6,399 votes) vs Wally (2,193 votes) * 2B: Cecilia (5,544 votes) vs Sasha (3,042 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 16, 2015 - Monday, March 23, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5416 * 3A: Matt (3,966 votes) vs Hacky Zak (4,139 votes) * 3B: Clover (5,049 votes) vs Cecilia (3,025 votes) Wild Onion Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, January 19, 2015 - Monday, January 26, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5239 * 1A: Carlo Romano (6,233 votes) vs Iggy (1,799 votes) * 1B: Julep (4,789 votes) vs Ivy (3,241 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, January 26, 2015 - Monday, February 2, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5268 * 2A: Allan (3,376 votes) vs Johnny (4,823 votes) * 2B: Mindy (5,443 votes) vs Lisa (2,757 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 9, 2015 - Monday, March 16, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5401 * 3A: Johnny (3,699 votes) vs Carlo Romano (5,221 votes) * 3B: Julep (4,683 votes) vs Mindy (4,246 votes) Blazeberry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, February 16, 2015 - Monday, February 23, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5327 * 1A: Franco (1,735 votes) vs Rudy (6,891 votes) * 1B: Zoe vs (3,386 votes) Tohru (5,191 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, February 23, 2015 - Monday, March 2, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5351 * 2A: Robby (5,388 votes) vs Greg (3,565 votes) * 2B: Shannon (4,642 votes) vs Trishna (4,370 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 23, 2015 - Monday, March 30, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5443 * 3A: Robby (2,231 votes) vs Rudy (5,926 votes) * 3B: Tohru (3,345 votes) vs Shannon (4,781 votes) Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, March 30, 2015 - Monday, April 6, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5514 * 4A: Timm (3,803 votes) vs Hacky Zak (4,520 votes) * 4B: Clover (2,621 votes) vs Scarlett (5,703 votes) 5A/5B: Monday, April 6, 2015 - Monday, April 13, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5561 * 5A: Carlo Romano (2,898 votes) vs Rudy (6,334 votes) * 5B: Shannon (5,375 votes) vs Julep (3,792 votes) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, April 13, 2015 - Monday, April 20, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5585 * 6A: Rudy (8,225 votes) vs Hacky Zak (2,629 votes) * 6B: Scarlett (8,355 votes) vs Shannon (2,466 votes) Trivia * The divisions are based off of sauces in Papa's Wingeria HD. * Making their first run in the PNC are Scarlett, Julep, Iggy, Hacky Zak, and Rudy. * Sasha is now wearing a Cheddar Macks t-shirt instead of the Pizza Monster one she was sporting in previous games. Rounds and Finals Buffalo Division Round 1 buffalo_round1a.jpg buffalo_round1b.jpg Round 2 buffalo_round2a.jpg buffalo_round2b.jpg Division Finals buffalo_round3a.jpg buffalo_round3b.jpg Wasabi Division Round 1 wasabi_round1a.jpg wasabi_round1b.jpg Round 2 wasabi_round2a.jpg wasabi_round2b.jpg Division Finals wasabi_round3a.jpg wasabi_round3b.jpg Wild Onion Division Round 1 wildonion_round1a.jpg wildonion_round1b.jpg Round 2 wildonion_round2a.jpg wildonion_round2b.jpg Division Finals wildonion_round3a.jpg wildonion_round3b.jpg Blazeberry Division Round 1 blazeberry_round1a.jpg blazeberry_round1b.jpg Round 2 blazeberry_round2a.jpg blazeberry_round2b.jpg Division Finals blazeberry_round3a.jpg blazeberry_round3b.jpg Semifinals Round 1 15Semifinals_round1a.jpg 15Semifinals_round1b.jpg Round 2 15Semifinals_round2a.jpg 15Semifinals_round2b.jpg Grand Finals PNC15 Final_1a.jpg PNC15 Final_1b.jpg Winners Hey Everyone!!! After 15 grueling weeks, and thousands of votes, we have our champions. The winners of Papa’s Next Chefs 2015 are Rudy and Scarlett!!! This is the first time two first-time entrants won, and it’s the first time the winners were already a couple! As some of you may now, Rudy and Scarlett are also in a band with Marty and his sister, Clover. These champs will be the next chefs for Papa’s newest restaurant… Papa's Cheeseria!!! Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competitions Category:Tournaments